


Time goes forward...

by animefan_103



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan_103/pseuds/animefan_103
Summary: Time keeps moving even if we don't want it to...





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> the other chapters will be longer.

Kagome wondered what to do, as she was pregnant and after the wish was made, Kagome was stuck in her time without the love her life. She was going to keep the baby, but she wanted to finish school as well. She had one night with Koga before she got sent back and that one night ended up in pregnancy and no Koga. Kagome missed Koga and her friends, as she never got to say goodbye. She knew that Miroku and Sango were more then likely dead, as it was five hundred years since she had last seen them, even though for her it had only been one month. Their descendants, however would be alive now.  
Ten years later...  
“Momma, look at me!” a little boy called to his mother as he swung high in the air.  
“Yes baby, your going so high,” Kagome cheered her son on. She loved that little boy more and more as each day went on. There was nothing more unconditional and pure then a child's love for their parents. Even more so for a yokai, as they feel more intensely than ningen. How he was a full blooded yokai was a little beyond her, but he was and he was a sweet little boy. Kagome was ningen, and her son should have been hanyou. Kagome had tried to find Koga for eight years, she was unable to find him. She was alone and the only thing she had to remember Koga by was a ring, made from his fang, and her sweet, black haired, blue eyed, wolf son. Kagome had graduated high school and started working on art. It made her very good money, as her art was friends and family from the feudal era as she remembered them. She also painted them in the modern era without their yokai features, so that people wouldn't ask questions she wouldn't be able to answer. Kagome wasn't positive they were alive, as they would have tried to find her. The only one she had contact with was Shippo. He and Rin mated and would watch her son whenever she needed them to. It had been ten years since the well closed and wouldn't allow her through any longer. She had missed Koga for a lot of those years, his son, however, helped her not to slip into a depression so deep she couldn't get out. She named her son Kazuki, for when she looked at him, she had been filled with hope and longing. Hope that maybe she would find Koga, and longing for Koga to be with her. Even though she couldn't find him, she still had a tiny piece of him with her always. Her son aged the same way that other yokai did, sort of. He was the same size and development as a five year old even though he was born ten years ago. She was thankful that she didn't have to worry about if she was going to see him grow up or not, as the jewel went back into her body and remained there giving her a long life. She was going to get to see him grow up.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer i promise. Just trying to get a feel for these characters together still.

Koga looked around pleased with how things were looking at his new building. Sesshomaru and Koga had gone into business together way back before World War one and kept passing the company down to themselves, as neither had an heir yet, and weren't ready to retire. They accumulated wealth the way some women accumulated shoes, and didn't need to work anymore. Koga liked working as it kept his mind sharp and busy. It kept him from remembering that one night that he got to spend with his would be mate, before she disappeared forever. He still remembered the most beautiful woman that had ever graced this earth. After Naraku was defeated, Koga had gone looking for Kagome, hoping that she would become his mate, like she had said she would. He was told that she was no longer with them and would never be again. Heartbroken, Koga returned to his tribe and agreed to mate Ayame. Things between them were strained and unhappy, as Koga was pinning for his life mate. Things between Koga and Ayame ended during the major battle between the humans and yokai, three hundred years after Naraku. The yokai had taken a bad blow to their armies because of Naraku, and that made the humans overconfident about killing off all yokai. Ayame had been one of the last ones that was killed in the war between them, and the wolf tribes went over the deep end and killed as many villagers as they could, due to the loss of their Alpha bitch. She was the only one that could keep them in line. Koga continued on, as she wasn't his life mate so he never fallowed her into death, instead he had to wait out the days till he died, so that he could see his life mate once again, even though they never mated physically.  
Koga sighed, as he looked out the window of his limozine, when he caught sight of a woman he could have sworn was Kagome. She looked just like her, and his beast also took notice of her, perking up in the back of his mind.  
“Stop the car,” Koga called, as he was out of the car before it came to a complete stop and was heading in the direction of the dark haired woman that he had seen. She didn't look older then when she was in the feudal era with them. As Koga neared her, the scent she naturally carried came to him on the breeze. Jasmine and honeysuckle, just like he remembered, he thought as he breathed in.  
“Kagome?” Koga asked as he watched the woman freeze, then turn around to face him. He was confused as to how she was here in this time.  
Kagome heard her name from a voice that she never thought that she would hear again. She turned and looked behind her to see Koga standing there with a frown on his face. Kagome also got a slight frown on her face, as a million thoughts went through and feelings went through her.  
“Koga?” Kagome whispered, confused. She had looked for him for eight years and never found him, and yet, here he was, standing in front of her. He hadn't aged a day since the last time she had seen him. A tingle went straight down her spine at the sight of him. She didn't know how to tell Koga about his son, Kazuki. Kagome had told their son all about Koga, how she met him, and all the silly wonderful things that he had done for her. Kazuki loved hearing the stories about when Kagome was in the feudal era.  
“How are you?” Kagome asked him, after a short silence.  
“I am alright. I should say better now that I have seen you and know that your alive. I was told you were gone and that we would never see you again,” Koga explained to Kagome, who winced.  
“Well I was technically gone, I just came back to my own time,” Kagome explained, hoping Koga would understand and not be angry with her for keeping secrets. Koga nodded his head.  
“I just need to make a phone call. I will be right back,” Kago said moving away from Kagome and the park. He dialed Sesshomaru's number and waited for him to pick up.  
“Your never going to believe who I found today. I won't be making it into the office today,” Koga hung up the phone before Sesshomaru could say anything and watched Kagome with a cub, wondering where the mother was, as it was a full blooded yokai. Koga sniffed the air as the wind blew their scent towards him. His eyes widened as he caught the scent of the boy. It was his son and heir.


	3. chapter three

Kagome called to her son in the softest voice she could, knowing that he would hear her because of his heightened scenes. “Kazuki, don't let on that you are mine till you have to okay? I finally found your father and am going to tell him when I can, okay lovepup?” Kagome said as her son tilted his head and nodded. One of the other children, playing at the park, saw what he did and pushed Kazuki down.  
“Your a freak!” the other boy hissed causing Kazuki to cry and run to his mother. He knew it didn't matter if his father was there or not, if he needed his mother, she was always there for him. Kagome gathered up her son into her arms, knowing she had a lot of explaining to do.  
“Kazuki, what happened lovepup?” Kagome asked brushing his hair out of his face.  
“That boy pushed me down and called me a freak,” Kazuki said with a little sniffle, not understanding why people were like that. Yokai were accepted in this time, but they were still treated poorly by the ningen. Kagome watched the little boy come closer to see if she was going to give him trouble.  
“Sometimes, Kazpup, children repeat what has been said at home by their parents. Sometimes they know that they are being mean, and do it to hurt other people's feelings. Sometimes it's because of their parents not teaching them how to behave properly. Sometimes kids are just jerks,” Kagome said as her riki soothed her son. “I think we should head home, lovepup,” Kagome had forgotten that Koga was there until he came up to her and her son.  
“Kagome, who is this?” Koga asked his only on the cub in her arms.  
“Koga, I wanted to tell you about him. I tried find you for a lot of years and I couldn't,” Kagome said hoping that Koga would understand.   
“What's your name, cub?” Koga asked gently.  
“Kazuki. Momma calls me Kazpup, or lovepup though,” Kazuki said with a small voice, holding on to Kagome tighter. He didn't want to leave his momma, and he was afraid that Koga would take him away from her to raise him with yokai. Koga took in the cub and smelled fear suddenly, so Koga backed off, wondering what Kagome had told Kazuki about him.  
“Kazuki, Koga's really nice and sweet. He's not going to hurt you or take you away from me,” Kagome reassured their son, and looked at Koga. “I am willing to talk to you about this. I want to take Kazuki out to lunch though.” Kagome started to shift uncomfortably in her seat as the silence lasted longer then it should have.   
“Alright, Kagome,” Koga said. “Do you need help gathering everything up?” Koga watched her and drank in her scent.  
“I got it, thank you,” Kagome said, wondering when things got so awkward between them. Kagome gathered their things and picked up their son, and started moving towards her car. “Do you want a ride, Koga?” Kagome offered.  
“I will be okay,” Koga said as he still had his limo waiting for him.  
“Alright, I will meet you there,” Kagome said before she got in and started to head in the direction of the resturant they wanted to go to.  
“Momma?” Kazuki said looking at her.  
“Yes, lovepup?” Kagome asked wondering if her son was going to be okay.  
“Why is that yokai talking to you?” Kazuki asked.  
“That's your father. I told you that at the park,” Kagome reminded him gently.   
“Oh,” Kazuki said seemingly unhappy.  
“Do you no like Koga?” Kagome asked wondering why her son was so unhappy.  
“I don't want him to take you away from me,” Kazuki cried suddenly, heartbroken whimpers and whines accompanying this announcement.  
“Lovepup, that would never happen. I won't let it. I didn't last time, I wont this time,” Kagome reassured him. Koga would never do that, Kagome thought to herself, right?  
Koga had his heir and it was with the woman he loved and waited life times for. They had talked about being mated before she was pulled back into the future. He wanted both of them in his life, the woman, who had stolen his heart five hundred and ten years ago, and his cub. More then anything he still wanted to mate Kagome, and make her his forever. There were more rules now about yokai mating with humans, and a ton of paper work. He loved her though and anything was worth having her with him forever. He had a cub, Koga thought with wonder. Then he thought back to that night he had finally gotten her to say yes to being his woman. He was overjoyed, and they loved each other at that time. However, Koga knew that ningen heart's were fickle and easily changed, and he wasn't sure if she still loved him or wanted to be with him as much as he wanted her.


	4. chapter four

Five hundred and tens years ago...  
“Kagome, come be my woman,” Koga said in his loud way, running up to her and stomping on Inuyasha. He grabbed her hands, and smiled down at her, even as he knew rejection was headed his way. She was in love with mutt face, and it wasn't something he could get between, although he kept trying. He figured persistence was the way to anything you wanted, and he usually got what he wanted. Kagome looked up at Koga knowing that he wouldn't give up, and thankfully he hadn't given up on her. Kagome was in love with him, and it started the second time she had even seen him, but it really hit home when he brought her the wildflowers. The fact that he would take time to find her flowers, even if they weren't the prettiest, meant a lot to her.   
“Koga, can we go talk for a moment privately?” Kagome asked the wolf, giving his hands a squeeze. Kagome led him away from her friends, mostly to get away from Inuyasha, as he liked to fight with Koga. Ever since the flowers, Kagome had been pulling away from Inuyasha, as she found herself wanting to spend more time with Koga, than Inuyasha. Kagome turned and looked at Koga and smiled at him, trying to put him at easy. She could feel the tension the wolf was holding in his very tan, and lean body.   
Koga felt his heart race and knew without a doubt that this was it, she was going to tell him to leave her alone forever, Inuyasha had claimed her as his mate.  
“Koga I would love to be your woman, if you are seriously in love with me,” Kagome said with a smile. “If you aren't seriously in love with me, I need to know.” Kagome wanted to know now not later, so she could start the heartbroken, healing process. Koga so lost in his thoughts, was sure he heard that she didn't want him and started with his usual reply till what she said had sunk in to his thick wolfy head.  
“Alright, Kagome, but I won't....wait...WHAT???” Koga said sure he heard wrong.  
“I had started falling for you a while back but it was when you brought me the flowers that it really sunk in that I was in love with you. I was really scared at first because of what happened with Inuyasha, Kikyo and myself. Then Ayame came and I didn't want to get involved with someone else who already had a love. I do want to be with you Koga,” Kagome said babbling. “Why are you letting me babble? It's never good when I babble, I usually say things...” Kagome trailed off as Koga wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.   
“Please don't just be saying this Kagome,” Koga pleaded. “I do love you and want you as my mate.” Koga relished the feeling of Kagome's body against his.  
“I'm not just saying it Koga. It really started the day I first saw you, but was really understood when you gave me the flowers,” Kagome said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down for a mind numbing, heart pounding, soul shattering kiss. Koga didn't know what the hell happened at first, and didn't respond. Kagome went to pull away until Koga tangled his claws into her hair with one hand, the other hand went to her back pulling her closer, and kissed her deeper. His tongue seeking entrance into her mouth by gently rubbing against the seem of her lips, which caused her to groan and open her mouth to him. His tongue traced every inch and dip, memorizing the texture and taste of his little miko. Kagome swayed closer to him causing one of his hands to go from her back to her hip pulling her closer to him, allowing her to feel his arousal. His hard cock rubbed against her, and she pushed her hips back into him, letting him know that she welcomed the feeling. They both moaned and Kagome broke the kiss to catch her breath, as Koga grabbed her ass, pulling her up so that she would wrap her legs around his waist.  
“Kagome,” Koga gasped trying to gain some control, although with her wrapped around him, he couldn't seem to.   
“Koga, I want to be your mate but I haven't made the wish yet, and I don't to mate until after that,” Kagome said, suddenly scared that this would be their first and last time together. Koga nodded, not understanding why, but willing to wait a little longer.  
“Alright,” Koga said, going to put her down but felt her legs tighten around his waist bringing him closer to her.  
“We have tonight, if you want tonight, Koga,” Kagome whispered, wanting him, but not wanting him to be stuck with a mate he wouldn't see for over five hundred years, if the jewel didn't allow her to stay. Kagome hadn't told him about the well, but would have if she had known what was going to happen.   
“Koga, please,” Kagome said rubbing against him, making it clear what she wanted. She wanted to feel him against her, skin to skin, as they kissed and rutted. Koga growled as he took her clothes off by shredding in his haste to see her body. He started at her, drinking in the beautiful sight she made, his blue eyes glowing slightly. He was madly in love with this woman, and didn't want anything else but to be with her.   
“Your beautiful, koishii,” Koga breathed as he looked at her high pert breast, flat stomach, strong arms and legs. Koga laid her gently in the grass before moving over top of her and settled above her. Kagome was turning crimson, as she was not used to being naked or this kind of attention.   
“Koga,” Kagome breathed as she watched him above her, her legs on either side of her hips. Koga began kissing her neck and collar bones, moving down to her breasts.   
Koga shook himself out of the memories before got a worse problem in his pants. He didn't want to try and deal with that, and talk to the woman of his dreams. Kami, he wanted her, and he knew that until the cub accepted him, she wouldn't mate him. Koga jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang.  
“Tako speaking,” Koga said into the phone. He knew that it was Sesshomaru, who wasn't happy that he wasn't coming into work today.  
“You are needed here in the office,” Sesshomaru growled into the phone, showing just how unhappy he was.  
“I can't come in today,” Koga informed him with a slight growl himself. No one could take him away from Kagome today.  
“Who is this person you have found that is more important than your work?” Sesshomaru asked, knowing Koga wouldn't just skip work for a fling.  
“I found Kagome, and she had my cub. She had him after the jewel brought her back,” Koga said with a hint of longing in his voice.  
“Your heir?” Sesshomaru asked wondering if that was Koga's first pup, as inuyokai called them.  
“Yes, and I want them in my life. They are pack and my mate and son,” Koga said.  
“Before you mate her, come talk to me. However you can take the week. I will deal with the outcome,” Sesshomaru generously offered, understanding that a mate and pack took priority over anything and everything else. Especially in a world were it wasn't as important to find those things, and there were no wars between yokai and humans anymore. Sesshomaru also being a pack oriented being, knew the loneliness that came with not having those things. However, Koga wasn't the only one that had their mate go missing. His first mate, who wasn't his life-mate, died in labor. She was a good deal older then him, and shouldn't have had pups. The pup died with her. Sesshomaru had mated the female because it was political and nothing more. There was no love between them and he didn't even really grieve her, but he did the pup, as that was his first and only one. He wouldn't take another mate until his life-mate showed up.  
“Thank you,” Koga said showing unusual gratitude. Koga hung up the phone as they got closer to their destination. It was a yokai restaurant, that had special permits and licenses to sell raw meat and other things, that humans wouldn't eat. They did serve human foods as well just in case a yokai had a human with them.

“Momma?” Kazuki whispered, waiting for her to respond to him.  
“Yes, love pup?” Kagome said as she got out of the car and went to get him out.   
“Why does this male want us to be around him?” Kazuki asked scared that it was just because of him. He didn't want is precious mother hurt by someone who might be insensitive to her needs.  
“A long time ago, I was going to be his mate, but the shikon no tama was cruel and didn't allow me to stay with him. We are also part of his pack,” Kagome said with a smile, that reassured her son. “All those stories I told you? They are true, Kazpup. That's how I lived for five years.”  
“Kazuki is part of his pack to?” Kazuki asked a little confused.  
“You are his son, that makes you automatically part of his pack. I think you should give him a chance. He will love you and show you things that I can't. He can even teach you about being a yokai, and how to use your powers,” Kagome said as they waited for Koga. The night she had conceived Kazuki was amazing and the only night she had been with any male, yokai or human. Kagome shook her head, dislodging any thoughts about sex, as she didn't know how he felt about her after five hundred years apart. She did know that wolves mated for life, but she had never mated him. Did he still love her or did he move on because it was to long to wait for her?


	5. chapter five

Koga walked up to Kazuki and Kagome with an easy walk, not betraying that he was nervous as hell being around Kagome again. He had mated someone besides her and he felt guilty knowing that she had never, mated, married or otherwise with anyone else. Even though Ayame had died long ago, Koga still felt guilt, as Kagome was his life mate, he was sure of it.  
“Koga, what's wrong?” Kagome asked him, reading him like a book with blurry words. She could tell that he was upset and had another emotion attached to that one, she just couldn't tell what or why. Kazuki was in her arms, his head buried him her hair.  
“I...When...you didn't...I mated Ayame when you didn't come back,” Koga blurted out to her, his tail drooping. He was still afraid of Kagome's temper that she had when she was in feudal era.  
“Koga, I didn't expect you to wait for me. It may have been only ten years for me, but it was so, so much longer for you. I am not angry, you shouldn't have had to been alone all those years. How is Ayame?” Kagome asked with a sweet smile on the outside, on in the inside her heart was shattering, like crystal on a cement floor.  
“She is no longer among the living. She was killed in a war between, humans, hanyo and yokai. A miko, ironically enough, purified her,” Koga said with a sigh, he had no feelings when it came to Ayame, as he never really loved her.  
“Momma?” Kazuki said, looking at her.  
“What's up Kazpup?” Kagome said looking at her son with a huge smile on her face.  
“Shippo and Rin are here, may I go play with Shippo, please?” Kazuki asked politely.  
“If Shippo isn't busy, then yes you may. If Shippo is busy, come back and we will go and find something else for us to do today,” Kagome told him, as she rubbed her nose with his, making her son giggle like crazy.  
“Thank you, momma,” Kazuki said as he got down and bounded toward his “brother”. Suddenly, Kagome felt weird and awkward around the love of her life.  
“You don't have to stay Koga,” Kagome said with a small sad smile. Koga had stolen her heart and had kept it all this time. Now she had it back and was going to have to try and pick up the pieces and move on.  
“I want to stay, but Kazuki doesn't seem to like me,” Koga said as he watched his son play with Shippo and Rin. Koga rubbed the back of his neck nervously, still wondering what Kagome had told their son about him. Kagome tilted her head in a questioning canine fashion, as confusion flashed across her face.  
“It's not that he doesn't like you, Koga. He doesn't know you, and he is afraid that you will take him away. It has happened before and he's scared it will happen again. The incident kinda stunted his mental growth,” Kagome said with a pained smile, looking toward her sons. Shippo caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up, letting her know that it was okay that Kazuki was with him and Rin.  
“What happened?” Koga asked concerned about their safety.   
“A dark miko came when I was pregnant with him and told me that I wouldn't be allowed to keep my baby, as he needed to be raised by yokai. I defended myself and it brought on labor, as my riki didn't like the yokai mixing in my womb. He was born at six months instead of nine, which I was told later by Shippo, he should have been born the normal nine months, as I was human and it affected his fetal growth. Anyway, four years later that same miko came back in the middle of the night, and took him. He was gone for three months, and I searched high and low for him, knowing who had taken him helped a lot in getting him back when I did. However the dark miko did something to him, and he has had a hard time mental growing up since. I don't know what to do about it, but love him. We have been to all the doctors, humans that specialize in yokai, yoaki, miko, hoshi. You name it, I have tired it, however no one seems to know what happened to him. I feel a block in his youki, but I can't seem to remove it, its almost like he's a hanyo now. He was born a full yokai, and his aura says he still is, but something is blocking him, and when I figure it out, I hope that he will mature properly. Until then, I love him, and take care of him the best I can. Shippo, Rin and my mother have been the biggest help to me through all this,” Kagome said tears in her eyes, as she explained why their son was so much younger mentally, than he should be. He was about three mentally, not ten like he should be, and that was worry some. Kagome put her hands on the table as she fiddled with her ring, and waited for Koga to process this information. It was a lot to take in and digest. Koga looked down at her hands, distracted by the fiddling, and not knowing what to do about this information changed the subject.  
“You still wear it,” Koga said with a smile, as he looked at her. He had Totosai make her a ring out of his fang so that she would be protected, not that it help apparently.  
“I have learned never to take it off. I couldn't wear it while I was pregnant with Kazuki, and he wasn't in my room when he was kidnapped. If he was, I think your fang would have protected us both,” Kagome said regret running through her swiftly. She had lost so much weight when she was pregnant, from being sick, that the ring almost went down the drain a time or twenty. Koga picked up her had she was fiddling with and held it in his. The feeling of his large hand envolping hers, made her blush, and her heart skip a beat, then beat faster. Even after all this time, Kagome still love him, and wanted, so very much, to be his mate. She wasn't sure he felt the same though and the doubt was crippling her. It was over five hundred years ago that he had wanted to mate her, and hearts change over time. Kagome looked at Koga and felt the need to run away. Run away from the pain, and heartbreak he would bring her. If he didn't want her anymore, Kagome didn't know what she was going to do. She knew she didn't do rejection well. All Kagome could think these last ten years was maybe he was still alive, and still wanted her for his own.  
“Well, I guess I should take Kazuki home,” Kagome said withdrawing her hand from Koga's. Kagome gently called to her son, letting him know that they need to go.  
“Kagome, I still want...” Koga shook his head, the words refusing to come out. He didn't know what to do about still wanting to mate her. Neither of them could figure out what to do when they were together and there was a cub to think about now. What if she said no because of their son? Koga wanted his cub and mate with every fiber of his being, but he didn't want Kagome to say that she wasn't going to mate him because of Ayame. It didn't seem like she wanted him anymore. It was awkward and there was a lot of tension between them, and not sexual in nature. Koga stood and walked Kagome to her car. He watched her as she buckled their son into his seat, and shut the door.  
Turning to face Koga, Kagome was unprepared with how close he had gotten to her.  
“Kagome,” Koga said gently, just before he leaned his head down to kiss her. Kagome was stunned at first, but her arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck as she returned the kiss. There was the heat, passion, love, lust, and caring, that was there in the feudal era. Kagome pulled back first and looked at him.  
“Koga, I have missed you,” Kagome said, tears swimming in her eyes. He still wanted her, at least that's what the kiss told her.  
“I have missed you to, koishi,” Koga said with a smile. Kagome was going to be his mate, now he was sure, and there was nothing that was going to stop it this time.  
“I have waited ten years to hear you say that,” Kagome said with a laugh.  
“When are we going to mate?” Koga asked with a wicked grin, knowing that his female would laugh. That was something he would have said when he was younger. He just hoped that it wasn't to far in the future she wanted to mate. He couldn't take waiting more months, never mind years.  
“If I could, I would mate you right here, right now,” Kagome said with a straight face, but a twinkle in her eye. Koga looked at her shocked that she would say that. Where was his blushing virginal mate to be, who blushed when he kissed her? Kagome laughed at his shocked expression, causing him to give her a look that was full of retribution. There was a ton of paper work that came with yokai mating humans. It was like a very detailed contract, to ensure the safety of both the human and yokai. It was convoluted, and way to picky, but it had to be done or he would be put in jail and she would be relocated when he got out, if he got out. They say that yokai were accepted but in reality they just didn't have to hide, that was about it. They weren't allowed to mate without the proper paper work, they couldn't just use their youki, unless it was in defense of themselves, even then that was a no, no gray area. Their true forms had to be only used on their lands, as for the lords of the lands, they were there in name only now. Although, Koga and Sesshomaru hid most of their lands with wards and barriers, so that they had a place to be that they could just be yokai.  
“I will ask my mother if she will watch Kazuki for me,” Kagome said as she blushed. Koga nodded at her, and kissed Kagome again, his fangs grazing her bottom lip, making her moan. She loved the feel of his fangs on her skin, lips, anywhere really. Kagome swayed closer to him, not wanting the moment to end, and pushed her body flush against his. Koga growled in approval, as he put his arms around her. Koga broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.  
“Will our son be okay with this?” Koga asked worried that their son wouldn't want this at all.  
“Eventually, he will be. You just have to prove he's just as important to you as I am. All should be well after that,” Kagome said with a smile, having complete faith in Koga.  
“He already is. He's my son and I just wish that I had found you two sooner. I was told that you were gone, and that I would never see you again,” Koga said, hiding his face with his bangs, as tears filled his eyes. That was the worst day of his life, being told that Kagome was gone. Although Inuyasha had implied heavily that she had died, Koga had hoped that he was wrong. He had waited four years and then the elders said he had to get mated and produce a heir. So he mated Ayame and things went downhill from there.  
“I should get our son to my mothers house, before it is to late,” Kagome said as Koga's tail wagged in happiness. He tried to stop it from moving, he wasn't a cub anymore, however it didn't listen. Kagome grabbed a pen and paper from her purse and wrote down her address to give it to him. “I will see you tonight, Koga.” Kagome kissed him gently, before she got into her car. Koga walked to back to his limo and told the driver to take him home. He had things to get in order before he mated his life mate. His pack and home needed to be prepared for a child, and the alpha bitch that was coming. Koga was glad that he bought the huge house on the huge amount of land that he had. He would be able to teach his son a lot and they would be able to take their true forms. They would be able to hunt and do all the things they did in the feudal era.  
“KOGA!” Ginta and Kakkau yelled at him, waving and wondering why their alpha was home so early.  
“I found Kagome, and my heir. Prepare the house and the grounds,” Koga ordered everyone.  
“Your heir?” Ginta asked confused, as far as they knew Koga didn't have cubs. Koga just nodded at them as he walked into the house, waiting for them to get to the part where he found Kagome. He was going to go find that paper work, as he already had it. He had obtained it fifteen years ago, and it never expired due to the fact that no one knew when a yokai was going to find their life mate or what they were going to be, ningen, hanyo or yokai. He had it in his safe in his personal office at home. Koga locked the door to his office, and called Sesshomaru, not wanting to go in and see him, even if that's what Sesshomaru wanted.  
“Taisho,” Sesshomaru's voice snapped into the phone.  
“Bad day?” Koga asked, hoping it wasn't his fault for not coming in.  
“Nothing I can't handle. What do you need?” Sesshomaru asked calming down instantly. He considered Koga a friend and didn't want to ruin Koga's day with his attitude problems.  
“Kagome had agreed to mate me. Tonight,” Koga said with a lecherous grin on his face.  
“We need to have a face to face Koga. I will be over shortly,” Sesshomaru said hanging up the phone. Koga scowled, wondering what was so important that Sesshomaru couldn't wait until he saw him at the office in a week. Sesshomaru had been encouraging Koga for years to try and find her. Now that he had found, Sesshomaru was going all weird on him. Luckily, Koga didn't have to wait long for Sesshomaru to come over.  
“Sesshomaru-sama,” Ginta said, trembling in fear of the daiyokai.  
“I am here to see Koga,” Sesshomaru said, brushing past Koga's beta's and headed to Koga's office. Sesshomaru knocked on the door, know the ookami locked is office to get the space he needed from his pack. “Koga it's Sesshomaru,” He called through the door, and a few seconds later heard the door unlock. Sesshomaru walked into Koga's office and locked the door once again.  
“What do we have to talk about?” Koga said a little snippy as this was a good day and Sesshomaru wasn't being himself.  
“We do need to talk,” Sesshomaru paused trying to choose his words carefully.  
“You won't talk me out of mating Kagome, if that's what this is about,” Koga snarled, wanting his friend to know that Kagome came first for him.  
“I didn't come here to talk you out of it. I came to ask you something, but, now I seem to be unable to find the right words,” Sesshomaru said with a scowl. This never happened to him, but he didn't just want to blurt it out. Then again maybe he should just blurt it out, and they would figure it out from there.  
Koga looked at his friend, a frown on his face. He wondered what had his friend all bent out of shape.  
“This isn't like you, Sesshomaru, just say it already. I mean how bad can be?” Koga said with a growl, hoping it would snap his friend out of his thoughts.  
“You are not the only one who has found their life mate. I have found mine to,” Sesshomaru began, causing Koga's frown to increase. What did this have to do with him, and mating Kagome?  
“Although it's rare it does happen to very powerful individuals to have two life mates,” Sesshomaru paused looking at Koga.  
“Sesshomaru, I am flattered but my heart belongs to Kagome, and I don't do guys,” Koga said his eyebrow quirked up.  
“I am not speaking of you wolf. I mean Kagome, as she is more powerful then the both of us combined. She is also my life mate,” Sesshomaru said shaking his head at the ookami.


	6. chapter six

Koga stared at Sesshomaru, unable to believe what he had just heard from the ningen hating yokai. Sesshomaru had the same life mate as Koga, what the hell?  
“What do we do about it?” Koga asked wondering if he was going to have to try and kill Sesshomaru, which would be almost impossible, as Sesshomaru was a daiyokai and Koga wasn't.  
“There are three options to us, one we can fight for her, although you are my friend and I don't want to do that. Two we make her choose between us, and we both know how indecisive our miko can be. Three she mates the both of us and we become one pack,” Sesshomaru calmly explained.  
“You know, Sesshomaru, you are taking this rather well considering we have the same life mate, you also seem to know a lot about this. How long have you known that we have the same life mate?” Koga asked him.  
“Five hundred years and in that time I did a lot of research on it,” Sesshomaru confessed.  
“You didn't think to tell me sooner, that we had the same life mate?” Koga asked in disbelief. That was a big piece of information he just didn't bother telling his “friend”.  
“I didn't know you well at the time, and when I thought about telling you it was to late, she was gone,” Sesshomaru said hoping he didn't just ruin his friendship with the wolf.  
“I see. Shouldn't Kagome get a say in all this?” Koga asked suddenly, needing to change the topic. Koga also wanted Sesshomaru to realize they weren't the only ones that had a say in the matter.\ “Yes, but I felt that you and I should be honest with each other. Being on the same page as it were, might help Kagome with deciding,” Sesshomaru stated. He was getting frustrated with this whole thing.   
“Well I have her address if you want to go see her with me. We can talk to her there. By the way, if it was just up to me, we would be pack. I consider you my friend and I know that you could kill me just as soon as look at me,” Koga said with a laugh as he headed to his office door so they could go to Kagome's house.   
“I, to, consider you a friend, Koga. I don't have many of those,” Sesshomaru said, walking with Koga to the car. Koga smirked, know that Sesshomaru didn't call just anyone friend, and to be one was a precious thing. Not that he would tell the daiyokai that. As they drove to Kagome's house, there was silence as both males were lost in their own thoughts.

Kagome tried to concentrate on the art she had to have done for a client, only to almost fling it across the room in frustration. Koga was going to be coming over for their mating, and that's all she could think about. Although, sometimes, she would start thinking about Sesshomaru, which was weird as the last time she had seen him he had tried to kill her. Sesshomaru should have no part of her mind or heart. The intimate part of her mind belonged to Koga, and Koga only, there was no room for anyone else. Kagome sighed again in the silence of her apartment, and began pacing her studio. Then she tidied up her house, which didn't take long as she had done that five minutes ago. She decided to make dinner and was cutting up vegetables, when a knock at her door scared her and she cut herself really deeply. Taking a towel from the drawer, she went to answer the door.  
“Koga, hi!” Kagome said with a smile, as she allowed him into the house, and seeing Sesshomaru allowed him entry as well. She was confused as to why both of them were here, but figured that Koga would explain.  
“Hi Kagome. Your bleeding,” Koga said by way of greeting, as he came inside her very clean and organized house.  
“Miko, where are you hurt?” Sesshomaru demanded to know from behind Koga.  
“I cut my hand chopping vegetables for dinner. It's no big deal,” Kagome said trying to pass it off, although she did think that she was going to have to have stitches. The towel she had wrapped around her hand was dripping with blood.  
“Kagome, let us see it,” Koga demanded in a tone of voice he never used with her. It made her comply before she could even think about saying no. With a huff Kagome held out her hand to both males.  
“Miko, that is bad,” Sesshomaru said, not happy that she tried to pass it off as nothing. He also wanted to heal it for her, but didn't want to push his luck.  
“I am not worried about it. It will heal fast, due to my riki,” Kagome reassured both yokai, who were worried over nothing. It was already not as bad as it was, and she wanted them to drop the subject. She looked at Sesshomaru then Koga with a questioning tilt of the head. She had a lot of canine qualities that endeared her to Koga and Sesshomaru.  
“Kagome, I am surprised you haven't asked why Sesshomau was here,” Koga said with a twinkle in his eyes. You have developed a lot of patients since the feudal era.”  
“That's what happens when you have children,” Kagome said with a smile. She suddenly missed her Kazpup fiercely.  
“We all have something we need to talk about, and before you ask, yes it has to be tonight,” Koga said reading Kagome well.  
“Come to the table, you two. We can talk while I make dinner,” Kagome said heading to the cutting board, only to be intercepted by Koga, and Sesshomaru.  
“I don't think so. I don't want you near a knife while we have this conversation,” Koga said sheepishly. Kagome looked at Koga and Sesshomaru with a confused look on her face. She was unsettled by both males in her home. Kazuki wouldn't be happy there was more then one male in his house, Kagome thought. Kazuki didn't like other male in his house as they left their scent and it bothered her son, and made him scent everything.  
“I realize that we never talked about life mates and what that meant,” Koga started not really sure how to tell Kagome that she had two life mates.  
“Koga, stop being evasive, it isn't like you, and it makes me nervous,” Kagome said calmly.  
“Sorry it's just not an easy conversation, that's all,” Koga said as he and Sesshomaru made dinner.  
“It's not going to get easier if you evade all the time,” Kagome said gently, trying to encourage him to get to the point.  
“Alright, well life mates. They are mates that have been destined since birth to be together. The stronger the yokai, usually the stronger the life mate. Sometimes, though, instead of one really strong life mate, as yokai will end up with two strong life mates. In this case, we aren't talking about a really strong yokai, but a really strong miko. The strongest miko to ever have existed. You have two life mates, Kagome,” Koga said, not looking at her. Kagome just stared at Koga as she tried to process this.  
“I have two life mates?” Kagome asked, no believing Koga at all. She wasn't that strong. “I am not the strongest miko to have ever lived.”  
“Midoriko wasn't ever as strong as you are,” Sesshomaru said, with true conviction. Kagome's jaw dropped and she tried to think.  
“Alright, I have two life mates. What does that mean?” Kagome asked wondering who the second one was, not cluing in.  
“Well, that means one of three things has to happen. The two males, in this case, have to fight to the death, or you have to choose between them or mate them both and unite the packs,” Koga said to her.  
“Well one is out, as I will not allow any one to kill or be killed because of me unless it's a life and death situation. Two might work depending on who the second life mate is. As for three I am not sure that both life mates would agree to that, I know that you don't share, Koga. You already told me that wolves mate for life with one mate,” Kagome said not sure what to do.  
“Well I know who the second one is,” Koga told Kagome, looking at her with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh?” Kagome asked, looking back at Koga.  
“I am your second life mate, Kagome,” Sesshomaru spoke up, looking at her as well. Kagome looked at the both of them and promptly passed out.


	7. chapter seven

Luckily for Kagome, Koga and Sesshomaru had relaxes that were in human. They both caught her before she hit the ground and Koga put her on the couch, making sure she was okay.   
“That was not what I was expecting from the little miko,” Sesshomaru said slightly exasperated. She never fainted on them before and they have given her some heavy information before. Koga was concerned that it was from the blood loss.  
“It might be from the blood loss,” Koga suggested, hoping it wasn't and they didn't need to get her to the hospital. Koga heard her coming to and went to her.  
“You okay, Kagome?” Koga asked her still very concerned.  
“Yeah, I just suddenly felt light headed. I would have preferred not to do that all, considering that it was after I got a bit of a shock, but that wasn't what caused it,” Kagome said, very worried about her son. After he had been kidnapped, she had melded her riki and his youki together so she would know what was going on with him vaguely. When something happened to her son, she would feel it. The reason she passed out was because someone had severed that bond, and her riki reacted trying to defend her son, but it as to much on her body as she wasn't there directing it. Her phone started ringing causing both males to head to the kitchen so that they could finish dinner and she would have privacy for her phone call, or at least the illusion of privacy.  
“Hello,” Kagome said into the phone. “Hi mom,” there was a pause, Koga and Sesshomaru looked at each other, hoping Kagome would choose them both. “Wait, slow down,” Kagome pleaded with her mother. “WHAT? THE WELL? Never mind, I am on my way,” Kagome said hanging up the phone without so much as a goodbye. Salt stung the air, and both yokai noses, letting them know that their female was crying.  
“Kagome, what's wrong?” Koga asked her, as he reached for her to give her comfort. Kagome threw herself at him, and sobbed into his chest. Sesshomaru came close and gave a comfort growling noise.  
“Someone kidnapped our son, and took him threw the well. The well hasn't been open for ten years and now it works?” Kagome cried out, worried about her son. Why was he taken?  
“We will go with you,” Sesshomaru stated, as he pulled out his cell phone, barking orders into it. He let work know that he would be away due to a family emergency, same with Koga. Kagome went limp against Koga, who picked her up and took her to the car.  
“The shrine is on the outskirts of town?” Sesshomaru asked gently, he didn't want to scare her but he was angry. He could only imagine how Koga must be feeling as it was his son.  
Koga was so beyond furious that he was almost shaking, and he was sure his youki was pulsing. He didn't want Kagome to be worried and stressed out, but there was no way he was going to be able to control himself right at the moment.  
“Yes, it's the Higurashi shrine,” Kagome confirmed, trying to pull herself together.   
“Before we go, I need to pick somethings up from my house,” Sesshomaru said, proud of Kagome. She had an inner strength most could only dream of.  
“I also need to get things from my house,” Koga said, knowing what Sesshomaru wanted to get. He still had his furs and armor from the feudal era, and he was sure Sesshomaru would still have his things as well. There was no point in sticking out like a sore thumb, in an era they lived and were actually born in.  
“Alright,” Kagome said, knowing that they had weapons and such from back then.  
“Do you still have your miko robes from back than, miko?” Sesshomaru asked Kagome.  
“It's Kagome, not miko and yes I do, as I used to live at a shrine,” Kagome said with a smile.  
“You've been told, Sesshomaru,” Koga said, able to find the humor and started to laugh at his friend. Sesshomaru had stopped by the office first, he had kept his swords with him at work. He had basaiga and tenseiga on the wall behind his desk. At home he had his armor, and everything else. As he pulled up to his house, he heard Kagome gasp.   
“Sesshomaru, your home is beautiful, and there is so much land,” Kagome said in awe. He had fifteen acres, on which sat a mansion. He also had trees and lots of them, as there was enough space on his land that he could be in his true form whenever he wanted. He was free here, and could just be who and what he was. He didn't have to answer to anyone out here, and Kagome was a little jealous. She had wanted that kind of thing for her son. She needed him to be who and what he was was, no strings, no judgment, and no ridicule.   
“Thank you, Kagome. This was part of the Western lands, which I am still the lord of. I still own a good part of that land as well,” Sesshomaru said, with a bit of pride. It had been hard for yokai to keep their lands and titles. Sesshomaru went into the house to retrieve his items and Jaken.  
“Look, Kagome, I know that our son is missing and things are complicated, but I want you to know that I am alright with you mating both of us,” Koga said, when they were alone. He wanted her to feel okay developing feelings for Sesshomaru. Kagome was just about to reply when Sesshomaru and Jaken came out of the house and got into the car. Kagome had moved to the back seat with Koga, so Jaken could sit beside Sesshomaru, as Kagome didn’t want any nasty comments for the little green imp.   
“Hello, Jaken. I am glad to see you made it to the modern era,” Kagome said, sincerely. She was happy that he had made it this far, although she wasn’t sure how the imp would respond.  
“Humph,” Jaken said, in the front seat crossing his arms, scowling out the window. He didn’t like that there was a human and wolf here with his great lord. Clearly, Jaken still didn’t like humans, with the exception of Rin.   
“Jaken, don’t be rude to this one’s intended,” Sesshomaru said, with a voice void of any emotion. He was, however, glaring at Jaken out of the corner of his eye. Jaken squirmed, causing Kagome to giggle and lean into Koga’s chest, so that the little imp wouldn’t hear her.  
“My lord, she is human,” Jaken squawked, wondering what had happened to his great lord, that he would even consider taking a human as a mate. Kagome started to shake with suppressed laughter.  
“That’s enough, Jaken!” Sesshomaru growled, letting Jaken know that the little imp was pushing to far. Kagome shook harder with laughter, still trying to hid it from the imp.  
“Kagome, ai, are you okay?” Koga asked her, concerned that she might be crying over their son.   
“I am fine,” Kagome gasped out, laughter in her voice.  
“What’s so funny?” Koga asked, confused about her laughter.  
“It’s just like the feudal era. I feel right at home now. Jaken, gripping and complaining about filthy, stupid ningen. Sesshomaru-sama getting ready to kick him clear across the country or stomp him into the ground,” Kagome said, not able to contain the laughter anymore. She laughed until tears rolled down her face, and she couldn’t breath anymore. “Man, I wish Kaz was here to meet Jaken. I think he would like him. Koga, is this your house?” Kagome asked, awed by the mansion and grounds. They were very similar to Sesshomaru’s only there was a waterfall. It looked like the one that Koga’s pack used to live in.  
“The den is in the waterfall still. I was able to keep my lands as well,” Koga said, with a grin, as he looked at Kagome. He kept them because that’s where he first made love to his woman. He ran to the house to retrieve his things and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to snip at Jaken more.  
“Jaken, we will be going to a shrine, and humans live there. You will be polite or I will kill you. It is the miko’s family that we will be seeing,” Sesshomaru commanded him.  
“Yes, my lord,” Jaken said, with a pout. Kagome smirked behind Jaken’s back, as Koga got back into the car.  
“One of them is my mother, Jaken. If your nasty, I will purify you,” Kagome said, warning clear in her voice.  
“You dare talk to me, filthy ningen?” Jaken yelled at Kagome.  
“Jaken,” Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes turning slightly pink, as Kagome giggled again. It really was the feudal era come to life in the present. Both Sesshomaru and Koga smiled at her giggles, knowing they reminded her of days before the well closed. Sesshomaru pulled up to the shrine, and everyone got out. There were a million and one stairs, and Kagome wondered how she made it up them every day when she was younger.  
“Mom?” Kagome called, when she finally up the stairs, and closer to the house.  
“Oh, Kagome! I am so sorry!” Kagome’s mom said, tears in her eyes. Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother, comforting her.  
“I think it was always going to be this way, mom. However, I think that you and Sota can come with us, this time if you want. Just please don’t judge me for what I did back then,” Kagome said, with a half laugh.  
“I will stay here, but Sota might like to go. I will go and find him. Oh, and I packed your backpack for you,” Kagome’s mom said, as she walked back to the house. “Sota, Kagome said you might be able to go with her if you want.” Kagome’s mom picked up the yellow backpack, and brought it outside.  
“You still have that old thing? I thought that it would have gotten thrown away,” Kagome said, taking the backpack from her mother, and caressing it. It brought back a lot of memories.  
“I, also, got your miko robes out for you,” She said, with a smile. Kagome smiled back and felt a pulse from the well.  
“If Sota is going to come, he better do it now,” Kagome said, as she felt the well pulse again, almost like it was getting impatient for them to go through it. Sota came outside and smiled at Kagome.  
“I can’t go. I have tests all this week,” Sota said, with a sigh. He had always wanted to go with his sister.  
“Alright, Sota. I just thought that this time I would ask,” Kagome said, hugging her little brother.  
“I will call the school, Sota. I think you should go. It might be your only chance,” Their mother said, urging her son to follow his heart, instead of his head.   
“What if we get stuck back there?” Sota said, a little worried he wouldn’t see his mother again.  
“Then we will find you a demoness to mate, and you will live to this time,” Sesshomaru said, with a grin.  
“Are you kidding?” Sota said, wondering what was going on in the demon’s head.   
“Not at all,” Sesshomaru said, his face blank once again.  
“We need to get going and we need to do it now,” Kagome said, impatient to find her son.  
“Alright. I just need to grab a few things,” Sota said, as he shot into the house like a bullet.  
“Sota, wait,” their mother called, as she went back into the house. She had already packed Sota a backpack as well.  
“Yeah, mom?” Sota said, coming back into the kitchen.  
“I don’t know why, but I already packed your things,” she said with a smile.  
“Thanks, mom. Your the best,” Sota said, as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and waved at them as they went to the well.  
“Alright, Sota, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Jaken, lets do this thing,” Kagome said, as she jumped into the well. They all looked at each other, shrugged and jumped in after her.


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the story. health got in the way.

They all landed at the bottom of the well and looked up to see sky and clouds. It was a sunny, warm day, and they were in the feudal era. Kagome had doubts that it was going to work in the first place and she was happy that it did. She had missed this time when she had been forced to go to the future.  
“Alright, Sota we are all going to get changed. I will have to find you clothes that will allow you to fit in around here,” Kagome said, smiling at her brother. She was excited that Sota had gotten to go with them. Then she frowned, and wondered why, exactly, Sota got to come this time when he couldn’t ten years ago. Maybe the Kami had a plan for her little brother, and he had to be here to accomplish it. She wasn’t sure what he was going to, as even Kagome wasn’t sure why she was here. There had to be a reason. Suddenly, Sota disappeared, and Kagome looked around. There was no sign of her baby brother. Kagome screeched out in anger, wondering why this was happening to her family. The three yokai were feeling ill because the well had tossed them this way and that way as they were on their through the light.   
“Ya know, Kagome, a warning would have been nice,” Koga said, as he tried not to throw up on his little mate to be. He looked white underneath his tan. Kagome grimaced.  
“Sorry, it doesn’t do that to me the same way. It doesn’t bother my stomach and it never really has,” Kagome said, starting to climb out of the well. She felt strong arms encircle her waist, and Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshomaru behind her. He jumped out of the well with her in his arms.  
“Thank you,” Kagome whispered, with a blush. The warmth of his hands on her waist and his chest flushed with her back, made Kagome’s heart flutter. Then Kagome looked up at Koga and went even more red in the face at his smirk. Deciding not to look at either male, Kagome looked around, wondering when she was. In the distance Koga and Sesshomaru heard their female yelling at Inuyasha.  
“SIT BOY! You will not be fighting him, he is to injured.” Koga snickered, knowing when they were now.  
“What’s so funny?” Kagome asked, not being able to hear it.  
“This is the day I kidnapped you,” Koga said, smirking. Kagome looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened.   
“We have to hide,” Kagome whispered, as she completely hid her aura, scent and riki from everyone. Sessshomaru and Koga blinked at her, as they no longer could tell she was a miko and was wondering how she had learned to do that. The three yokai did the same thing, and Kagome grabbed her backpack and went into the woods so she could change her clothes. She was greatly worried about her son and her brother. Where was Sota and Kazuki? She needed her cub, and brother back, desperately. Kagome shook herself from her sad thoughts and looked into her backpack to find that her mother had packed her miko robes and the furs that Koga had given her as a mating gift. She went with her furs as she would blend better with Koga if she did.   
Sesshomaru’s eyes widened when Kagome came out of the trees and back into view. He nudged Koga in the ribs, pointing at their female. Koga smirked.  
“Still gorgeous, as always,” Koga said, walking over and growling in her ear, scenting her. She was beautiful and all those sexual thoughts he tried to keep at bay in his mind, leap forward and made him hard.  
“You look ravishing,” Sesshomaru said, as he headed into the trees to get changed, knowing that his female would be embarrassed if he changed in front of her. Koga fallowed him and also got changed and did his hair the way he used to. It felt weird that he was back and wearing his furs like he used to. It had been well over two hundred years since he wore them.  
“She is sexy as hell in those furs,” Koga said, as he strapped on his armor.  
“Very,” Sesshomaru agreed, also strapping on his armor. When they were done, they went to find their female.  
“We can’t travel where we will be seen. At least not until we figure out why we are here,” Kagome said, eyeing her males. They were handsome men, and she wanted them, badly. Suddenly, there was a blinding light and before Kagome, stood Midoriko.  
“Kagome, miko of the shikon no tama, you were brought back to this time so that your younger self would mate with your soul mates,” Midoriko said to her.  
“Why?” Kagome asked, very confused and unhappy with this. She was only 15 when she very first got here and that was to young. “I am only 15, when I get here.” Koga winced, man he felt a little like a disgusting old man now.  
“Yes, but to prevent the destruction of all humans and hanyo. You must mate them now, rather then in the future. That is why I brought your son and brother here. I knew that you would fallow them. All of you have to mate at the same time for it to hold. Please, Kagome, do as I ask,” Midoriko begged her as she faded away.  
“Well could she make that anymore vague then that?” Kagome asked, pissed off that someone was trying to make her do something and taking her family to get what they want.  
“No kidding,” Koga growled, feeling Kagome’s anger. Koga wasn’t used to her being this angry and not being able to fix it for her.  
“I wonder if this means we should split up and look for our past selves. Then convince them to mate?” Kagome asked, not really liking the idea of being on her own and separated from her males. Wait, when did she start thinking of both of them as hers? Koga for sure, but when did that happen for Sesshomaru? Mentally shrugging, Kagome tried to pay attention, but she was so tired, she felt like she was drifting off. Koga and Sesshomaru looked at their female as she just feel asleep. It had been a long, trying day for her, so Koga picked Kagome up and lead Sesshomaru to a shelter they could use for a little while.  
What would happen if they couldn’t convince the younger version of Sesshomaru and Kagome to mate?


	9. chapter nine

Koga looked at Sesshomaru, when they were all settled into the cave and was wondering what the hell to do if Sesshomaru’s younger self wouldn’t mate with younger Kagome.  
“Out of all of us here, Sesshomaru, I think your younger self will be the hardest to convince,” Koga told him honestly. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, as at this time Sesshomaru wasn’t a big fan of ningen.  
“Yes, I was most stubborn at this time. I was also very young,” Sesshomaru said, thinking about how cold and unyielding he could be at this time. “I have an idea on how to convince my younger self, however.”  
“Yeah?” Koga said, with an eyebrow quirked.  
“I craved power and that was about it. If I bring Kagome with me, she can show him the power she wields. If we can show him that she has more power than he does, it will work in getting him to mate with the younger version of her so that he can have that power later on,” Sesshomaru said, with a tight smile. Koga nodded, it sounded like a solid plan. “What about you, Koga?” Sesshomaru asked, unsure about what happened between Kagome, and the ookami.  
“He won’t need convincing, as he already has it in his head that I am going to be his woman,” Kagome said, her eye’s bright with laughter. Koga looked at her and grinned, she was very right. He was so into her at that time, it almost became an obsession.  
“She’s right. I wont need convincing. I was almost obsessed with her after I saw her the first time. It was one of the reason’s I kidnapped her,” Koga said, winking at Kagome. Kagome blushed, as she remembered how he had carried her.  
“My school uniform was short for that kind of thing,” Kagome said, turning redder at the thought that he would have seen her underwear.   
“I like that skirt, now that I am from that era,” Sesshomaru said with a smirk.  
“Alright, yokai, and I mean that with all the respect and love I can, we need to get this going so that we can find my son,” Kagome said, with her neck showing slightly so that they both knew she was trying to be respectful. She was just trying to get them to focus on the important things now. She had to find her son and her brother before something happened to them. Sesshomaru and Koga both nodded their heads at her.   
“Sorry, koishi, we didn’t mean to make you feel that finding our son isn’t a priority,” Koga said, going to her and gently rubbing her back.  
“I know, ai,” Kagome said, tearing up slightly, as she touched Koga’s cheek.   
“From what that priestess said, it seems to me that we have to mate first before we get them back,” Sesshomaru said, thinking about what Midoriko said to them. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and knew that he was right.  
“Alright, so we already have a way to convince the younger Sesshomaru, and we already know that Koga won’t need convincing. That leaves just younger me, at 15, with hormones raging. That is going to be easy,” Kagome said, with a slight eye roll. She had been a bit of a prude until she had sex with Koga the first time. She was also thinking that at that time she was still hung up on Inuyasha, and she wasn’t sure if she could convince herself that it was in her best interest to do this.  
“The younger me, though, might be a little harder as I was still hung up on Inuyasha,” Kagome said, thinking back to this time. “Either of you have any ideas? I won’t listen to Sesshomaru at this point, as he tried to kill me. I mean the younger me.” Kagome said, quickly, not wanting to offend Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grimaced, remembering what he had done to her in his fathers tomb.   
“Yes, I did try and kill you. If I really wanted you dead, however, you would have been,” Sesshomaru said logically, although he wasn’t happy with himself.  
“I don’t blame you, Sesshomaru. I know that you were doing what you thought that you had to do, at the time,” Kagome said gently, want Sesshomaru to know that she didn’t hold it against him at all.   
“So, how do we seperate the younger you from Inuyasha?” Koga asked, thinking of a plan and smirking.  
“I don’t know. Short of kidnapping me again,” Kagome trailed off, and looked at the smirk Koga had on his face. “You already thought of that.” They both looked at Sesshomaru, causing the daiyokai to take a step back.  
“What is it that you two have come up with?” Sesshomaru said, not liking the look of the smirks on their faces.  
“We need you to kidnap me,” Kagome said, with a laugh. She knew that it went against everything that the daiyokai held dear. Sesshomaru looked at his mate, then his business partner.   
“Where are you at this point?” Sesshomaru asked her, a little flatly. He didn’t like the idea that he had to kidnap someone. It went against everything that he believed in.


	10. chapter ten

“I would be around Edo village or Koga’s dens,” Kagome said, trying to remember exactly where she was at this point in her travels.   
“Alright, I will go and retrieve you,” Sesshomaru said, refusing to call it kidnapping. He had a lot of honor and didn’t want to do it at all. She was with Inuyasha at this point and he didn’t want to hurt the younger version of her, more then he already had.   
“We are asking it of you, Sesshomaru, because Koga is supposed to be hurt, and shouldn’t be seen by my group. It would be really weird if I kidnapped myself I think,” Kagome said, laughing as she pictured how that would go. She wasn’t any taller and although she had upper body strength, there was no way she could carry herself. The staggering and falling wasn’t worth it.  
“Hn,” Sesshomaru said, allowing that to sooth his honor somewhat. He had a feeling something more was going to happen, he just didn’t know what. He headed out to find the younger Kagome.   
Koga looked at Kagome, and watched her pace.   
“What’s wrong, ai?” Koga asked her.  
“I was really young when I came here the first time. I am not sure we can convince me to mate, right now,” Kagome whispered, scared that she may not get her son back.   
“I think we can,” Koga said with confidence.   
“What do we do if we can’t? I don’t want to loose my son,” Kagome asked, worried. Koga looked at her not really sure what to do.  
“I have an idea, ai,” Koga said, thinking about it. They would never force a mating but what happened if they had to wait again. Midoriko made it very clear that they couldn’t afford to wait. Then Koga thought about their son and prayed to the Kami, that he was alright. 

Sesshomaru found Kagome and kidnapped her, using his super human speed. He was back with both Kagome, and Koga before the first scream could be uttered. The younger Kagome looked at the older her and was calm right away.  
“Hi,” Kagome at fifteen said.   
“Hi,” Koga said, with a smile.  
“Little miko,” Sesshomaru nodded to her.  
“Filthy ningen,” Jakken screeched, only to get booted far away by Sesshomaru. This caused both Kagome’s to giggle as they didn’t like the imp at all.  
“This is weird, talking to my past self,” Kagome said, looking at her males. Koga grinned at her, she was so beautiful, especially when she was flustered.  
“You have to do something for us, little me, and I know that its going to be hard. Its also going to go against everything you believe in but it so important,” Kagome said, frowning a little. It was really weird talking to herself.  
“What’s that?” Little Kagome asked.  
“First off, Inuyasha treated and will continue to treat you like crap. Please forget your crush because that is all it is. It also gets a little worse as time goes on. Secondly, you have two life mates,” Kagome said, pausing to let little Kagome think about this stuff.  
“Okay, keep going,” Little Kagome said, getting it. She had already started thinking that Inuyasha wasn’t for her.  
“Koga and Sesshomaru are our life mates. You need to mate with the younger versions of them,” Kagome said. “Today.”  
“WHAT?” Little Kagome screamed. “I can’t do that.”  
“I know your feelings on this, and I do get it, but they love us and we love them, even if you don’t know it yet,” Kagome said, hoping that the younger version of herself believed her.  
“Alright, but Sesshomaru has already tried killing me more than once, so I doubt that you could get him to mate me,” Little Kagome said, her eyes wide at seeing an older Sesshomaru with them.   
“Let us worry about Sesshomaru. You just worry about yourself, little one,” Koga said with a flirty wink that melted both the Kagome’s hearts.  
“I have a couple questions,” Little Kagome said.  
“Life mates are the person, yokai or hanyou that were meant to be with you since birth. Powerful people have more than one to check and balance the power and not let it out of control,” Kagome said, before she could ask.  
“I see and,” Little Kagome started only to be cut off one more time.  
“Inuyasha doesn’t have a say and yes we are still friends. Shippo grows up. That’s all you need to know. Take Koga up on his offer but tell him, you both need to meet here for the mating,” Kagome said cutting her off. “No, don’t tell Inuyasha, as it will go bad.”  
“Okay, when will Koga come back?” Little Kagome asked.  
“I will get him here, don’t worry about that,” Kagome said with a smile.   
“Go and deal with whatever, as Inuyasha is on his way here,” Koga said as the older versions of Kagome and Sesshomaru began to leave. “Don’t tell Inuyasha.”  
“Kagome! There you are! You got kidnapped again?” Inuyasha said sniffing around. “Why do I smell Sesshomaru on you?” He demanded to know.  
“I don’t know,” Little Kagome said, know they would just fight if she said anything.  
“Wench, you have to know,” Inuyasha growled at her.  
“Can we just go please?” Little Kagome asked, realizing her older self was right, it was just a crush. It was also going away very fast. She didn’t need to have someone in her life that was treating her poorly.  
“I want to know,” Inuyasha snarled. Little Kagome was getting mad as she looked at him.  
“Inuyasha, SIT!!” Little Kagome screamed at him. She was sick and tired of how he was treating her.   
“Wow, I was a nasty little person,” Kagome said looking at Koga and Sesshomaru.  
“Nah, he had it coming,” Koga said, laughing as Inuyasha plowed face first into the ground.  
“Go back to Miroku, Inuyasha, I wish to be alone for a while,” Little Kagome said.


	11. chapter eleven

“Go back to Miroku, Inuyasha, I wish to be alone for a while,” Little Kagome screeched, causing Koga to flinch at the sound. She was so loud sometimes. Little Kagome, finally, saw that the future Kagome was right. Inuyasha was sometimes insufferable.   
“The miko and I are going to go find me and start trying to convince me this is a good idea,” Sesshomaru said with a tight smile, as he gently tugged Kagome away from Koga, at his nod.   
“Do you think it’s a good idea to leave the younger me with Koga?” Kagome asked, with a slight snicker, knowing that nothing would happen yet.  
“I think you, she will be fine,” Sesshomaru smirked, as he lead the way to where he was. Standing in the middle of a field was Sesshomaru, the way she remembered him. He looked younger, colder and more lonely then he did now.   
“We are going to have a chat about what made you so sad at this point in time,” Kagome whispered, pointing at his younger self.  
“We will, one day,” Sesshomaru said, remembering back to why he was so sad. He was well over his childhood but he didn’t find his mate till he met Kagome. He was regretting trying to kill her, and started the what if game. What if he had killed her? What if this ningen was his mate? What if he couldn’t get her to forgive him? He was sad that his life went the way it did. The biggest question he had was what if his mother found out? She hated ningen more then anyone he knew, and if she knew that fate had set out to get him to mate with one. He could just see it now, the trouble Kagome would have to go through just to prove herself to his bitch of a mother. Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru’s arm, drawing him away from his thoughts. He looked down at her, and saw concern on her face.  
“You okay, Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked gently.  
“Hn,” Sesshomaru said, as he started to move toward his younger self, who turned and looked at him.   
“Who are you?” the past Sesshomaru demanded, not understanding what he was seeing.   
“I am you from 500 years into the future. You need to mate with Inuyasha’s miko, today,” Sesshomaru told him without emotions.   
“I doubt that she will allow me that honor,” past Sesshomaru said, also without emotion. Only they could tell there was regret there, and pain.   
“We have talked to her, and she is willing. However, she has to life-mates,” Sesshomaru said watching his past self.  
“What? She is not that powerful,” past Sesshomaru said.  
“Yes, she is. She will add much to our clan in the future,” Sesshomaru said, as he looked behind to Kagome, and beckoned her forward. When she can forward, Kagome wrapped her arm around Sesshhomaru’s waist. “Show him your power, ai.” Kagome nodded her head and unfurled her reiki, which caused the past Sesshomaru to unfurl his yoki, but Kagome’s reiki kept coming. He had unleashed over half of his and she had barely tapped hers.  
“You are, indeed, powerful,” past Sesshomaru said, lust and awe in his eyes.  
“My younger self can’t do that yet, as the shard hunt has stunted her reiki growth. I will be able this powerful soon, and not that far into the future. I just need my mates and I should be able to grow in power faster,” Kagome said, as she smiled at the past Sesshomaru.  
“Is that why you are not tall? Having your growth stunted?” past Sesshomaru asked, eyebrow quirked. Kagome gritted her teeth, and gave him a tight grin.  
“I mean reiki wish,” Kagome hissed, through clenched teeth. Her height had been a sensitive topic for her, as she was very short. Both Sesshomaru’s flashed her a grin, to let her know that they were teasing her. “I am going to go find Koga.” Both Sesshomaru’s watched as their mate to be stomped off. Sesshomaru from the past growled suddenly, causing Kagome to pause and look over her shoulder to glare at him.  
“Inuyasha’s on his way here,” the past Sesshomaru said, scenting the air.  
“So?” Kagome said, turning away again.  
“Your in heat, and not safe on your own. Especially with the half-breed around, as he can’t control himself around you,” past Sesshomaru stated, his eyes slightly pink as his beast came closer to the surface. His beast wanted to look at their female, as her scent fascinated and aroused him.  
“I will be completely cloaked. I can hide my riki, scent, and aura. Don’t worry about me,” Kagome said disappearing into the trees. The older Sesshomaru looked at young Sesshomaru and told him when and where to meet them for the mating, then left.  
“Jaken, stay with Rin. I will be gone a few days,” Young Sesshomaru told his faithful retainer, as he started toward the meeting spot.  
Kagome had hoped that once she got everyone to agree that her son and brother would be returned to her. That wasn’t the case, and she was frustrated, scared and oddly enough, horny as hell. Just thinking about Koga’s blue eyes and crooked smirk did it for her. She wasn’t sure why but this “heat”, as Sesshomaru called it, was hitting her hard. She was worried that her younger self was going through the same thing.   
“Kagome?” Koga called out to her. It sound like he had called her name more then once.  
“Sorry, ai, I was off in my own little world,” Kagome said looking up at him, blinking.  
“You okay?” Koga asked. Then he scented her heat and his eyes went red. “Kagome, koishi, your in heat.” Kagome shivered as his voice went deeper with lust.  
“We have to wait for the other three and Sesshomaru,” Kagome said, as Koga moved towards her. Koga looked at his tiny mate and nodded, still moving towards her.  
“I know, ai,” Koga said, wrapping his arms around her, breathing in her sweet, wonderful scent.  
“I am here, however, it seems that we are still waiting for the younger versions of our self,” Sesshomaru said, coming through the trees to where his mate and friend were.  
“I hope they get here soon. I don’t know how long I will be able to wait,” Koga said, arousal was very evident in his voice. Koga wanted her now, not later.  
“I hope so to. Last time I went through this, I ended up in so much pain. I honestly thought that I was going to die,” Kagome said, starting to feel the pain of a heat not dealt with. The three younger versions of themselves finally broke through the trees. The younger Koga was carrying the younger Kagome, as she whimpered in pain.  
“Hi,” young Kagome said weakly, leaning into Koga harder.  
“She’s in heat,” feudal Sesshomaru said.  
“Shall we start this process?” Koga from the past, asked. He didn’t want to wait anymore either. His mate to be was in pain and it wasn’t good.   
“Little miko, listen to the younger us, and they will get you through this,” present day Sesshomaru said to little Kagome. She nodded her head as the pain had robbed her of her voice. Tears were rolling down her face.  
“We won’t be far away, but there is two rooms in this cave. Fallow me,” Koga from the present day said, leading them to their room. He, also, showed them that there was a hot spring just off of their room. “You will be here. We will be further back, as Inuyasha and his pack aren’t to see us,” Koga said to the younger three.  
“Koga, it hurts,” adult Kagome whimpered. Koga nuzzled her and took them to the back of the cave.  
“Sorry, anata, I didn’t mean to take so long,” Koga whispered to her. Both the older Koga and Sesshomaru looked at their mate when Koga laid her down on fluffy furs. Both males went over to her and proceeded to mate her.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief that took to long. I am so sorry. Now that the kids are in school, hopefully it will be easier to post now.

Younger Sesshomaru, and Koga looked at their tiny miko. They got down on their hands and knees, and started prowling like the predators they were. They crawled over to their miko, and Koga kissed her gently. He pressed his lips to her soft, rose petal lips. Sesshomaru touched her soft supple skin along her stomach and the valley between her breasts. Koga broke the kiss and took a nipple into his mouth, through her shirt, making Kagome arch her back, allowing Sesshomaru to kiss her for the first time. Kagome was becoming overwhelmed by sensations fast. She could tell these males felt a lot for her. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome to pull off her shirt. Koga ripped off her skirt, leaving Kagome in panties and a bra. Kagome turned bright red as Koga lowered his bad back to her breasts. He took the other nipple into his mouth causing Kagome to moan and arch into Koga as she undid his ponytail.  
“I think our miko likes this,” Koga said, as he released her nipple with a slight popping sound.  
“Kami, don’t stop,” Kagome said, as she slightly gasped for air. Soon Sesshoamru removed her bra and Koga removed her panties. Both males looked at their female and became so hard they couldn’t think. There was no blood flowing to their brains anymore, it was all headed south.  
“Kagome, you are so beautiful, koi,” Sesshomaru said, as he gazed at her. Kagome blushed, and sat up a bit trying to help both her males undress, which ended up with her fingers being tangled in their armor.  
“We will do that, koi,” Koga said, as he untangled Kagome from his armor.  
“Yes, tonight is about you, and your pleasure,” Sesshomaru said, his deep baritone voice causing shivers to run down Kagome’s spine. Kagome watched as both males stripped their armor and shirts off and letting them fall to the cave floor. Kagome had never seen so many rippling muscles in her whole life. They were beautiful. Sesshomaru’s stripes on his wrists were all over his body. They were on his back, and pectoral muscles, and hinted that they were below his hakama. It was the most breath taking site Kagome had ever seen.  
“I want both of you,” Kagome whispered, slightly embarrassed, that she wanted both these men at the same time.  
“We want you to koishii,” Koga told her, as he took his furs off, providing her with a view of his arousal.  
“Yes, we want you very much, Kagome,” Sesshomaru said as he took of his hakama. His stripes went around his hips and down toward his cock.  
“Oh, my, god, how are you going to fit into me?” Kagome said, looking at their large cocks. She wasn’t sure but they appeared to be larger then average.  
“Koga will go first, so that when I mate with you, you will not hurt as much,” Sesshomaru said reassuringly.  
“Alright, enough talk,” Koga said growling, wanting to mate. He had wanted this woman ever since he had kidnapped her, and finally he was going to get her. Them talking wasn’t making the mating happen. Koga went back down to Kagome and began kissing her as he ran his hands up and down her skin. When coming back up, Koga fondled her breast and plucked at her nipples causing her to gasp with pleasure. She, of course had done things to herself, but having a male do it to her was the most amazing feeling she could have ever felt. Koga took advantage of the gasp and gently used his tongue to map out her enticing, cavern. He felt her blunt teeth, and her soft tongue. Kagome touched her tongue to his and made him groan into her mouth. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her to her neck. He sucked on her pulse, just under her jaw, where he was going to put his mark. He wanted everyone to see his mark when she was dressed, and that is where he wanted to put it. He started going back down again, kissing his way to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked and bite it gently. Kagome gasped and arched her back causing more of her breast to push into his mouth.  
“Kami, Koga,” Kagome gasped out. She had never felt anything like this before. She was felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of goo. He knew just how to play with her. She loved the sensation of his hand and fangs on her body. His hands had move to where she ached the most and started to play there causing a liquid feeling to run through out her body and pool into her sheath.  
Koga grinned against her breast as he played with them, moving from one to the other. His hands playing with her clit, causing her to gasp and buck her hips. He started moving down again kissing every bit of flesh he could see. When he got to her mound, he gently pulled her legs apart and inhaled her scent. He loved the smell of her arousal. It was a musky, spicy scent that was just Kagome.  
Kagome wondered what Koga was doing when she felt him pull her legs apart. She felt his breath at her most private part and then felt him lick her there, she bucked her hips.  
“Koga,” Kagome whispered, as he continue teasing her clit with his tongue and lips. Then he ran his fangs down her gently causing her to whimper.  
Koga had to hold her hips down as he continued to tease and lick her slit. She was so responsive to everything he did to her, he was wondering how the hell she was going to react when he finally put his cock into her. He loved the taste of her. It made him so hard, he had to use all his self control to keep from just pounding into her. When he felt her inner muscles starting to ripple around his tongue, he put his fingers into her channel and started pumping in and out gently, being mindful of his claws. Kagome didn’t know what to do, she had never felt something so intense and at the same time pleasureful. She needed something more and couldn’t communicate it to her mate.  
“Koga, I need...” Kagome said breathlessly, as she trailed off, not sure of what she needed.  
“I know, baby, just let it go,” Koga whispered to her. “I know what you need. You just have to let go.”  
“I, I,” Kagome gasped as her body seized and she climaxed hard. Koga licked her one last time as she came. He didn’t want her to stop feeling pleasure. He brought himself over her, and put his cock at her entrance, waiting for Kagome to look at him. When she finally looked at him, Koga couldn’t help but feel satisfaction at the dazed lust in her eyes.


	13. chapter thirteen

When he finally slid into her, he was almost came right then and there. She was so tight and wet that he almost couldn't move. Kagome gasped out of pain, and tears slid down her face. She hadn’t been prepared for the pain. Koga whimpered at his mate, knowing that he had caused her tears, and the pain he felt radiating off of her. He didn’t like that he had caused her this much pain, but he, also, knew that when he did start to move again she would feel good again. Sesshomaru growled at the ookami, although he knew what had happened. Sesshomaru began kissing Kagome again, trying to bring her pleasure instead of her focusing on the pain. Sesshomaru nipped at her bottom lip to get her to open to him. When she finally opened her mouth for his tongue, he growled with approval. Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru looked down at her, kissing her neck and down to her breasts. He was becoming obsessed with the soft mounds of hers, wanting to always touch or kiss or suckle them. He loved the feel of them and weight of them in his hand.   
“Sesshomaru,” Kagome said, lust starting to fill her face again, signaling to Koga that he could start moving again. As he started to thrust his cock in and out of his mate, Kagome moaned at the rubbing of it against her walls.   
“Kagome,” Koga rasped out, knowing his end was coming soon, and wanted her to come with him. Kagome looked at Koga when he rasped out her name, and saw that his eyes were turning a pinkish red. “My beast is going to mark you, but you have to come first.”  
Kagome nodded, and started rubbing her clit causing even more pleasure for herself, and causing both males to groan. There was something about a female bringing herself to orgasm that made these males hard, and panting.   
“Don’t stop Koga, I am almost there,” Kagome gasped out, and tears once again came to her eyes. The pressure in her nether regions was almost to much for her, it was becoming painful. Then, when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, she orgasmed so hard and fast that she was shaking and tears were running down her face.   
The moment Kagome started spamming around his cock, Koga howled and came. He bite down on her wrist, marking her as his. He marked her on her wrist so that everyone would see the mark and know that she was his, and not to touch her. Koga looked down at his now mate and smiled at her.   
“You are now mine, soon to be Sesshomaru’s and no one will touch what is ours,” Koga said, as he pulled out of her, and started to move back so that Sesshomaru could start. Before Koga could move completely out of the way, there was a burst of pink and white light that came from Kagome, blinding both youkai. The pink light wrapped around Sesshomaru and Koga, creating a safe, soft feeling in both males, as it settled down back into their mate. Both males looked at each other then their female, wondering what the hell had just happened. Their female looked a little different but they couldn’t figure out why she looked different.  
“Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked, looking at the handsome youkai with questions in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her and shook off the weird feeling he had, and started to bring her back into her lustful state. He kissed her jaw and worked his way to her ear, where she whimpered when he gently grazed it with his fangs. Sesshomaru smirked as he heard the whimper and felt her shudder in pleasure.  
“Sessho,” Kagome gasped, the need starting to come back.   
“Kagome,” Sesshomaru said, as he kissed down her neck, and started by thrusting his fingers into her welcoming slit, playing with her pearl at the same time, causing her hips to buck against his hand.  
“Sesshomaru, please,” Kagome begged her mate to be, she wanted him in her NOW! He loved her pleading, the gentle, naivete way she asked for him to be in her. Sesshomaru smiled gently down at her and placed his cock at her entrance, although her barrier was gone, Sesshomaru knew that it was still going to hurt slightly as he was larger then Koga.  
“This might hurt, koi,” Sesshmaru warned her as he started to ease his way into her. He didn’t stop even when she stiffened and squeaked slightly. He did start kissing and licking at her nipples and neck, hoping that the sensation was enough to get her around the pain faster. Feeling her start to relax, Sesshomaru started thrusting into her gently at first, then harder when she begged for it to be harder and faster. They both came at the same time and Sesshomaru marked her in between neck and where her jaw was. Gathering up Kagome, Sesshomaru motioned for Koga to get behind her to snuggle in and sleep for a while. It was going to be a large drain on their youki and her reiki. They all snuggled down into the furs together and as Sesshomaru laid his tail over them, Kagome was already asleep.


	14. chapter fourteen

The next morning, Kagome was wide awake and slightly sore.  
“So, what now?” Kagome asked, as her two males woke up. She was feeling odd and felt like she drank to much coffee. She was hyper and not understanding why she felt weird. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smirked.  
“We can return to the western lands, and about it there,” Sesshomaru offered, looking at Kagome. Kagome started to blush under the lustful look the males were giving her.  
“There is also my den,” Koga reminded them both.  
“If we go to the western lands, Inuyasha will not fallow,” Sesshomaru said, having observed, on many occasions, how nasty Inuyasha could be.  
“Oh, kami! I forgot about Inuyasha,” Kagome said, fear settling deep into her heart. He would start calling her names, and being really mean to her. She wasn’t sure her heart to take anymore from him. She didn’t have a strong shell around herself, as she hadn’t needed one before.  
“We can take mutt face,” Koga said, his eyes flashing red, obscuring the beautiful blue for just one moment.  
“I do not wish to kill Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said, a glint coming into his eye, “yet.” Sesshomaru moved to get dressed. “I also have a hot spring in the shiro.” Sesshomaru saw Kagome perk up at that, and knew that was going to win her over. He knew that his little onna loved her baths. Suddenly both Koga and Sesshomaru stiffened and snarled, as they caught the scent of Inuyasha.  
“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked, as her sense of smell wasn’t as powerful as her two youkai mates were.  
“We need to get dressed now. Inuyasha is on his way here,” Koga said, hoping it wouldn’t distress his female to much. He stood to get his furs and armor on, but he did leave his hair down. He knew that Kagome preferred it that way. Kagome got up as well and was almost dressed when Inuyasha showed up.  
“Oi, wench, what are you doing with these two?” Inuyasha snapped her, not like the fact that she was with the two he hated the most.  
“I do not see how that is any of your business, half breed,” Sesshomaru said coldly, his icy exterior coming to the forefront.  
“Shes supposed to be with me!” Inuyasha said arrogantly, as he drew his sword and pointed it at Sesshomaru.  
“I will not fight you in here and risk my mate getting injured by your foolishness,” Sesshomaru said, void of any emotion. On the inside, though, Sesshomaru was seething. The idiot was supposed to be her protector, and there he was brandishing a sword in a small area.  
“Dog breath, you can’t protect Kagome if you use that sword in here,” Koga spoke up, speaking to Inuyasha like he was stupid. Koga moved to stand with Sesshomaru blocking Inuyasha’s view into the cave they were in.  
“Your mate? Whos your mate?” Inuyasha said, still trying to process what Sesshomaru had said. “What does any of this have to do with Kagome, anyway?”  
“You are ignorant, half-breed, use your nose,” Sesshomaru said, the instincts of an alpha pushing at him to teach the half-breed how to be inu.  
“So you are as dumb as you look,” Koga said, shaking his head. He wondered how Inuyasha lived this long without dying.  
“Wow,” Kagome giggled, the antics of the three very male youkai was funny to her. They were all over two hundred years old but still acted like children sometimes. Koga and Sesshomaru looked at their mate.  
“Whats so funny, Kagome?” Koga asked her, his head cocked to the side, in a questioning manner. It made Kagome giggle harder.  
“Well the three of you are over two hundred years old, at least, but you all remind me of teenaged boys fighting over their favorite thing. Let me talk to Inuyasha,” Kagome said, with a gentle smile at both males. There was no way they were going to let the half-breed talk to her, or anywhere near her, both males thought as they shook their heads.  
“Why not?” Kagome snapped, frowning at both of them. Inuyasha wouldn’t hurt her, he was supposed to be her friend.  
“I do not trust him,” Sesshomaru said, just as Kagome gasped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Kagome,” Koga said, in very real concern, going to her side right away.  
“Leave, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru snarled, the need to go and comfort his mate making him agitated.  
“I am not leaving without Kagome,” Inuyasha said, stubbornly planting his feet.  
“So be it,” Sesshomaru said, as he drew Tokijin and firmly planted it in the ground. As the sword glowed, a barrier formed around the cave blocking any view and noise from within.  
“Koga, take Kagome’s hand,” Sesshomaru ordered him, causing Koga to scowl but obey anyway. There wasn’t anything Koga wouldn’t do for Kagome at this point, especially if it took her pain away.  
“Why am I doing this?” Koga asked Sesshomaru, just as Kagome started screaming in pain. Just as suddenly she went silent and limp. Koga sniffed the air, knowing his mate wasn’t dead but there was something different. She didn’t have the same scent as before, although it wasn’t completely changed it wasn’t the same. “What is going on with Kagome?” Koga was very worried that there was something very wrong with the love of his life.

Sesshomaru watched his mate, and knew what was going on.  
“She’s changing into youkai, and a miko. However the energies oppose each other and it makes it painful for the miko to change. We will have to hope that she can live through it,” Sesshomaru said, nothing showing in his voice, but he was very concerned about her. What happened if she didn’t live?


	15. chapter fifteen

Koga blinked his eyes open, wondering what had woken him up. The he heard it again, a canine like whimper. He whipped his head around to where his mate was, and there laying in her spot was a inu/ookami hybrid. They were very rare and exceptionally powerful. She was beautiful. She was mostly white, with brown straight up ears, and a feather like tail. The fur on her tail was white until the tips that were black, like her hair had been. Her fur was silky and long looking. Her paws were dainty, with her toes tips brown instead of white. She had a pink nose and a brown spot over one eye. Instead of straight fur, hers was slightly wavy like her hair had been. She had two purple strips on her cheeks, and blue ones on her eyelids. Koga nudged Sesshomaru, causing the inu to wake up with a slight growl. Sesshomaru glared at Koga until he pointed at Kagome. When the diayoukai looked over at her, Sesshomaru’s eyes widened.   
“She’s beautiful, not that she wasn’t before,” Koga whispered, not wanting to wake her up, and maybe cause Kagome more pain. Both Koga and Sesshomaru couldn’t wait to see what her eye colour was.   
Kagome slowly woke up, and started to whimper again. The pain in her joints was like nothing she had ever experience before.  
“What the hell happened?” Kagome asked, not noticing that she wasn’t speaking but yipping barking and slightly growling. Kagome lifted her head and looked down noticing white and brown paws. The paws couldn’t belong to Sesshomaru as they were to small and had brown on them. Sesshomaru, she knew was all white, and these paws were tipped mocha brown.  
“What happened and why do I feel so much pain?” Kagome asked her mates, in inu.  
“You changed, mate,” Sesshomaru said, his voice calming Kagome at first. Then she thought about what he had said.  
“Changed? What do you mean changed?” Kagome yipped, still not noticing that she wasn’t actually speaking.  
“Kagome, my woman, you are the most beautiful inu/ookami hybrid, I have ever seen,” Koga said to her.  
“You are mostly white with brown tipped paws, tail, and one eye,” Sesshomaru said to her, as both Koga and him started to describe to her what she looked like.  
“Lastly, your eyes have changed as well, one is a white blue, with a deep blue ring around it, and the other is a deep blue with a white blue ring around it,” Koga told her, gently petting her ears.  
“I have a mirror in my backpack, if someone would get it for me, I would be most grateful,” Kagome yipped, still yipping, barking and whining.   
“Alright, ai, I can do that for you,” Koga said heading to her backpack, but then he hesitated for a moment. This was Kagome’s backpack and he didn’t feel right invading her privacy, even though she said that it was okay.  
“It’s okay, Koga, I asked you to go in there, as I can’t right now. There is nothing in there that the both of you can’t see now. You are my mate, after all, and I will not have secrets from you both,” Kagome barked, “Whats in there is from my time, so if it looks funny, that’s why.” She had forgotten that she had pads and tampons in there for her and Sango.  
“Your time?” Sesshomaru asked, confused a bit, but something almost clicked in his head. Her dress and speech patterns were very different then he was used to.  
“The well takes me to my time, which is 500 years into the future,” Kagome informed him, waiting for Koga to get her mirror, only to be horrified at what he had found.  
“Kagome, what is this thing with a tail?” Koga asked, holding up a tampon.  
“Put that back, Koga,” Kagome said, hoping that her beast form hid her blush.  
“You said no secrets from you mates, Kagome,” Koga reminded her.  
“They are called tampons. They are for when I get my monthly cycle and I bleed,” Kagome whimpered, hoping they would drop the subject.  
“Oh!” Koga said, already knowing that female humans bled once a month.  
“You come from the future,” Sesshomaru stated, although it didn’t sound real, he couldn’t help but put the piece together and know she was telling the truth.  
“Yep. I know that its hard to believe but it’s true,” Kagome barked nodding her head, thinking about her predicament and wondered if this was the way she helped youkai survive to the future. Then again, what if they were already there and in hiding? Kagome felt the cave shudder and noticed Sesshomaru flinch slightly.  
“Alright, Kagome, lets show you what you look like,” Koga said, holding up her mirror so she could see herself. Although being a dog was weird, she did have to say that she was very pretty puppy.  
“I am so pretty!” Kagome barked, happy with how she looked.


End file.
